The present invention relates to a storage device, and specifically to a technique effectively applied to a storage device supporting an iSCSI protocol as an interface with a host device, wherein an authentication function of access control is realized based on the iSCSI protocol in the storage device.
According to examinations by the present inventors, a conventional storage device includes the following technique for achieving the authentication function.
For example, as a realizable technique of the authentication function in the conventional storage device, there is such a technique as to: use a fiber channel as an interface with the host device; provide a control table for specifying, based on a user's utilizing method, an N port name inherent in each port, which is a WWN (World Wide Name) for uniquely identifying the host device, and a logical unit in the storage device, which permits an access from the host device, in an environment using a SCSI (Small Computer System Interface) protocol operating on the fiber channel; and control whether or not an access to the logical unit in the storage device is possible in accordance with the control table when a user executes an access from the host device (see Patent Document 1: Japanese patent Laid-open No. 2003-30053).